


Faggots

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: Curtis knows the only reason he's married to Shiro is because he's the faggot in the background who doesn't cause waves.Shiro deals with an annoying piece of shit who keeps saying he's not gay and cuts off Curtis's cock too.





	1. Chapter 1

Curtis knows the only reason he's married to Shiro is because he's the faggot in the background who doesn't cause waves.

He expected there to be a fight against the wedding but there's a quiet acceptance from everyone who considers Shiro a friend. They all accept it with grim-frowns and quiet muttering that it's better this way. It's better that Shiro marries anyone because that's what the Coalition needs. It doesn't matter that he and Shiro have shared a collective of ten words over a year and a half. It doesn't matter that Shiro doesn't know his last name.

None of it matters because Curtis knows this is a publicity stunt by the Coalition to get people to stop screaming bitterly about all the horrible that they had done. This is a bandaid covering a bullet wound and everyone knows it.

Pidge says it's great that they're getting married but then turn around and cry that gay people don't need someone on their arm the moment they're asked why the about-face. 

Hunk says that he doesn't like it and that it's clear the Coalition meddled.

Lance doesn't talk because Allura is dead and neither of them have anything to talk about anymore.

And Keith laughs at the suggestion that Shiro is getting married and doesn't even bother to show to the wedding.

Shiro doesn't even seem all that enthusiastic about the wedding and stares down at Curtis's chin the entire wedding.

But then again neither is Curtis.

When Curtis gets the photos back from the wedding he asks Shiro who Shiro was getting married to.

It doesn't look like him at all.

But the Coalition rakes in its money while everyone is miserable. He asks the Coalition only once why he was chosen. 'You're dark like Adam was and you don't have a name. People can just pretend like you're whatever they want."

He's just the malleable faggot in the background ready to be twisted into whatever the Coalition wants. They can pretend to be progressive but Curtis knows they aren't.

Everyone knows they aren't. 


	2. Chapter 2

Curtis is still just the faggot in the background, a hopeless and useless failure. 

People on Earth and in the other areas of the Coalition whisper behind his back. He's an embarrassment. He's a disgrace.

The only people who seem to like him are the clinger-ons and the all-forgivers. No one else.

Even his husband forgets what his name is, because one faggot is the same as all of them.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

"I love Shiro and Curtis but they could've been better portrayed," someone complains, and Curtis thinks that never would have happened because he's just a pawn in someone's game.

How can anyone love something that's so transparent?

Curtis wonders how anyone could love him. He's nothing but a shadow of a character, an insult to everyone and everything that matters. He's a husk, a worthless attempt at pandering, and he's got no excuses. He knows why he exists, why the Coalition made him what he is, but he doesn't have enough agency to scream the truth. He's just the guy in the background who got married off to the gay guy in hopes of getting to Coalition a prize.

No one should care about him. No one should give him the time of day.

He's not even human.

Shiro deserves better than someone without a soul.


	4. Chapter 4

The Coalition needs two gay men to be in a relationship because they don't matter for anything more than that.

It's Shiro because he was one of the most important people in the universe, and they use Curtis because he's in the background and works.

There's no purpose to their wedding. There's no purpose to Curtis.

Shiro goes with it because he doesn't have a choice.

Curtis goes with it because he has no other reason to exist.

And the Coalition is happy because they get to pretend to be progressive, and so do those who find themselves pretending it is anything more than it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Curtis isn't even worth the lead in the shell casing, but he still sucks the barrel of the gun into his mouth and pulls the trigger. 

It's been two weeks since his marriage to Shiro, since they swore their "I dos" in front of all of Shiro's friends and loved ones. Curtis thinks that it'll help him with all the guilt eating him from the inside out but it doesn't.

Curtis is a liar. He's a hack. He's a fraud. He's nothing but pain and misery on everyone around him. 

Even Shiro.

Especially Shiro.

Curtis doesn't cry, doesn't make a sound. 

He has no voice, no name, no personality. 

He's always been an empty shell. 

Now he really is one.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Curtis received the call that morning. It was a bright, shiny day and according to two of the Coalition heads he would be getting married that day.

"What?"

"You're going to marry Takashi Shirogane because we need a faggot to make up for the fact that we killed his ex-boyfriend by accident."

"Why me?"

"You weren't our first choice either. Not even our second choice. But you've got dark enough skin so you'll do."

So that day Shiro and Curtis married, not having shared a single conversation all to make the Coalition feel better.

But then they actually admit it to everyone one night on a talk show. They tell everyone some of the truth behinf Captain Shirogane's random marriage to some faggot with no name because all the faggots are the same right?

Shiro and Curtis are free and they get an annulment because theyre not needed to make the Coalition feel good about themselves any more.

And those who sit there and keep saying how romantic Shiro and Curtis are?

They all realize that faggots are more important than their feelings and they stop pushing everyone else to pretend like its good representation.


	7. Chapter 7

“You know,” Shiro says to his random ass husband, “it’s really telling that the only media in the coalition who actively write things about us are either trying to fap off to Lance and Keith fucking or trying to get me to fuck Keith.”

”so none of them care about us?” Random Husband asks. 

Shiro nods. “Yeah. I mean, can you blame them? We didn’t even talk once!”

”I guess we can just fuck so people think we’re romantic.”

”why not,” Shiro says. “Why not.”


	8. Chapter 8

The only people in the Coalition who care about Curtis and Shiro are the people who want to watch Keith and Lance fuck. 

Lance is creeped out by it. His girlfriend got murdered and the coalition just wants Keith to rub his dick inside of him. 

Shiro’s weird out because the Coalition’s interest in sex isn’t normal  

Keith is grossed out because he’d rather fuck a worm than Lance.

Curtis has no feelings because PR stunts don’t get feelings.

The coalition gets what they want and all the little regards can continue to fap off while pretending to be edgy for wanting two guys to fuck. 


	9. Chapter 9

“I only exist for straight white members  of the coalition to masturbate to,” Curtis sighs. He’s been thinking about this for a while.

”Yep. You’re nothing but fap material,” Shiro replies. “Do you even have a name?”

”Not ever spoken. I’m not important enough to get a spoken name.”

”Didn’t they call you my dead ex?”

”Yeah. so I guess I’m Adam?” 

“Guess so.”


	10. Chapter 10

“The only people who care about us want to talk about our sex life” Curtis tells Shiro. “It’s so sad that the only thing they care about is how we fuck.

“Should we be surprised? We got married in a day. They have nothing else to talk about.” Shiro shrugs. “And it’s not even like you’re a great fuck. You’re pretty bad.”

“The. Why did you marry me?”

“Because I wasn’t given a choice.”

Them Shiro and Curtis duck and it’s bad.


	11. Chapter 11

Real gay people on earth fucking hate Curtis.

He’s been added into their group without them wanting him, and he is the useless faggot that they all hate. It isn’t because he’s gay, because all of them are gay, but because he’s a disrespectful insult to gay people. 

He’s not actually gay, he’s a faggot prop to make straight people and obnoxious little shits feel better about brutalizing anyone who they want. 

That’s fine. There’s a way of dealing with people like Curtis.

”Killing you won’t even begin to make the people on earth feel better, but it’s definitely a start.”

Curtis screams for his fake husband. Shiro doesn’t come. He’s too busy having a plot and friendships that are canonical to give a shit about his fake random faggot husband. 

”You deserve this.” The people chant as they take the pole and shove it up Curtis’s ass. He whines but he gets hard because that’s the fucking creep he is. They slide it further up until it’s in deep enough to lift him up and let gravity push him the rest of the way down.

It’ll take hours for Curtis to die, and that brings everyone a deep amount of pleasure. 

”Die. Just fucking die.”


	12. Chapter 12

Shiro dreams about murdering the coalition. The coalition considers him useless as it is so he may as well murder them. He wishes he could murder Curtis that useless faggot of a husband they forced him to marry. Every day he dreams about murdering them all.

It makes him feel better.

Shiro just wants to feel better but no one will get rid of the useless Curtis. Shiro would pay to have someone kill his husband.

One day he's sure that he'll be free of them all.


	13. Chapter 13

People continue to pretend that Curtis is anything other than a fucking waste of space. The people over at the Coalition are so busy shoving shit in their ears that they don't listen to anyone else.

Shiro hates them more and more each day. They're wastes of flesh. They don't deserve to live. But more there's some fucking freak who keeps holding up signs saying that gay men can't get pissed off that a faggot waste of space like Curtis exists.

Shiro decides to prove this isn't true. He's a gay man and Curtis is a useless faggot. A faggot isn't a gay man. A faggot is someone whose only reason to exist is to be a fucking faggot.

"You can't say anything becaus eyou're not a gay man!" They scream.

Shiro laughs.

"I'm a fucking cartoon caharacter. The real gay people hate this faggot and are allowed to call him a filthy faggot."

"You're some white straight chick!!!!!"

"Pretty sure I have a dick but keep making assumptions."

The coalition member continues to cry but Shiro's had enough of it.

His response is to grab Curtis's cock and cut it off, then shove it as violently into the fucking coalition's member's throat. He doesn't stop until the coalition member's eyes are popping out of their head and Curtis is nothing but a spluttering dead faggot.

"Stop pretending like you give a shit about gay men and their feelings. Go shove your hands up your fishy cunts."

Shiro spits in the coalition member's face as they choke and die.


	14. Chapter 14

"Keep fucking crying, you useless whore." 

Shiro doesn't feel bad that Curtis's getting his ass reamed with a knife. In fact it's the best thing that useless piece of shit has gotten all month. He's constantly whining and bitching that Shiro won't fuck him.

The most he deserves is a knife up his asshole.

"But they said you'd love me!" Curtis wails.

"Like I could ever fucking love you. I don't even know you. You don't even really have a fucking name, Man."

"But I'm curtis! The coalition said you'd love me! You don't have a choice!"

Shiro twists the knife deeper.

"YOu can't be loved. And the eople in the coalition who love you?" Shiro sticks the knife in deeper. "They deserve this too."


End file.
